lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
Drow
!! IMPORTANT !! This article is about a culture you have likely not interacted with. All information is uncommon knowledge. Drow of the Underglow Religion In the Underglow of Nosslea exist the "Thurrinic Orders", consisting almost entirely of Drow (although some allow members of other races to join). As the name would suggest, they are worshipers of Thurrine. While it was once a single, unified order, it fragmented over various debates throughout its history. The sects are widely varied, but their names, unfortunately, are not, and to add to the confusion, each group claims to be the original. Groups differ not only in their particular sets of beliefs and practices, but also vary in dress and holy symbols. Many are common between multiple orders, but each group tends to have a unique appearance that also manages to bear a heavy resemblance to all of the others. These "Drowadins" ride creatures they believe were created for them by Thurrine. These "Thurrar" resemble Wargs in many ways, with important distinctions -- most notably, they are inherently good creatures. Their appearance can vary, but most often their coats are a shining gold, and provide enough light to see underground, and their eyes glow a pale, crystalline blue. Regarding themselves as a bulwark against the Underdark, protecting the creatures of the Overbright, members of The Orders very seldom venture into the Underdark unless they have been sent on a quest to fight their evil counterparts. The Glowdrow, as they have been nicknamed, generally stick to regions with lots of Sunstone. This "stone" is actually a faintly-glowing metal, and glows a blue-white, as the name would suggest. While harmless to the touch, it can easily be converted into an ingestible or injectable poison simply by mixing small flecks of it with any liquid. Death by this poison is quite slow and miserable -- the Glowdrow would never use such a thing, but their Paledrow enemies are quite fond of it. Because they spend most of their time in the brighter parts of the Underglow, the members of the Orders often having weaker darkvision or even no darkvision whatsoever, but are less susceptible or even immune to bright light. Dusk elves often have a close relationship with the Glow Elves, mostly due to their overlapping residence in near-surface tunnels. The xyrlune, or "dusksleeve" is a weapon designed by paladins and dusk-alchemists cooperatively. The weapon is intended to be impossible to disarm -- it locks around the wielder's forearm -- and is also easy to apply (acceptable) poisons to thanks to grooves that direct liquid to the tip and along the blade. In general, The Orders of Thurrine consider themselves to be the only Paladins, and any "Surface Paladins" should adhere to their ways or choose another title in their presence. Example Religious Group Names: True Order, Thurrinic Order, The One True Order, The Order of Thurrine, Thurrine's Order of Paladins, The One True Order of Paladins, The True Thurrinic Order, The One True Order of Thurrine Trivia * "Sunstone" is polonium. Category:Races